ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project War Master (Gene Mods)
This sub category of Project War Master aims to replicate 'trans-human physiological adaptations' through biological augmentation. Overview When we are very young, we play a lot. Play. Run around, jump, chase other children, that sort of thing. We even do so much that we collapsed. Everyone does, we ran and lifted things and burned through a day’s worth of calories in just a few hours. We pushed our bodies to their full potential. Except we made ourselves sick, we got hurt. Maybe we even hurt one or two of our friends by accident. We learned it wasn’t always good to operate on those levels unless it was absolutely necessary, and often not even then. You see, everyone on Earth carries the seeds of superhuman ability within them. Unlike the meta-gene seen in cadet Jinx (See squad Yankee) this is something you’ve heard about your whole life. People who lift cars with their bare hands to rescue loved ones. People who run their first marathon with no training or who can swim underwater for three minutes without taking a breath. Children who fall off ten-story buildings and only get scratched. There is even a case of a woman once fell almost two miles from an exploding plane and received only minor injuries. The human body is an amazing machine, it’s powerful and durable all on its own, without much help from us. We rarely see that, though, because we all learned early on not to use our bodies to their full potential. Even professional athletes and soldiers who train constantly are working under a system of automatic restraint. We hold back. We don’t push ourselves to our maximum limits because we instinctively understand how dangerous it can be, to others and to ourselves. And as we got older our bodies responded, getting slower and weaker because we weren’t pushing them to be their best. I’m sure you’ve heard stories of addicts on phencyclidine—PCP—who can fight half a dozen men or punch through walls. A similar principle. The drug high bypasses all those self-imposed safeguards. Of course, it also disables pain receptors, so it’s not uncommon for them to comedown and realize they’ve broken several bones in their hands. How Project War Master aim isn’t to give subjects PCP, they tried that before, and it didn’t work for the reasons just mentioned and no one could ever get any definitive results. It also doesn’t solve the real problem. The projects goal is to make the soldier superhuman, not dependent on drugs that make them superhuman. and all of the other recruited or researched martial artist all began training from the moment they could walk forcing their bodies to the extremes so that these restraints never form. The reason they are able to always operate on those levels without consequence is that the aim of their training isn’t physical perfection but mental. The Body and psionic relation is more visible by the martial arts training itself. These martial artist or war masters have discovered that by training at these physical peaks they are able to expand the mental abilities as well. When comparing the alpha motor neurons, scanned from identical locations on different people. The first one here is that of a baseline human. The second belongs to Special Lieutenant Saotome. They are all ordered from that point on from highest observed instantaneous transmission velocity to slowest… the slowest still being almost an order of magnitude faster than baseline. We have also extrapolated nerve transmission speed in vivo versus in vitro, using cells and cloned tissue. Note the differences in ITV, as well as structure. The cloned neurons operated at around peak human velocity, but no where near expected levels. Also, not only are the modified accelerant structures missing in the cloned neurons, but there is a clear level of development of these modifications as we progress from, for example, Squaddie Kuno, to Lieutenant Saotome. Similar to the Ethereals discussed above the increase in physical might results in the increase psychic energy or as its referred to in the esoteric arts ki in order to match it and the increase in the martial artist capacity to hold the larger amounts of ki as a result, the increase of the individuals strength and potential. However the reason that martial artist can push much further then peak human is that the reversed relation is also in effect. The increased mental capacity produced from training at their physical peaks increases their telekinetic affinity allowing them to change the body. When they get to a certain level they gain excessive amounts of psionic energy and through will and mind they are able to change the expression of this energy changing its expression and flow rearranging the physique and bone structures as well as the organs. We discovered that we already had the first step of replicating this phenomenon through the PCF drugs created by the medical division. The recipients are put through a month of injections of a compound called GW501516 paired with AICAR, which activates a metabolic change causing them to feel jittery throughout the process. The injections causes their muscle tissues to develop faster. As well as their skin and bone cells, which means more red blood cells carrying more oxygen enhancing strength, reflexes and endurance. While normally this would the same drug dependency as the first project i.e if the supplements were stopped the recipients body chemistry would go back to normal in a few days. To counter this the recipient require neural surgery. The surgery is meant to change the soldiers mental patterns using the scans taken from the researched martial artists which disables the body’s safeguards and last 16 hours. If the recipient makes a serious effort they’d create new pathways and learn to keep the body in check again. For now, though, they will run at those optimum performance levels. Their mind won’t tell their body to hold back. This is their new normal, so to speak, and we’ve given their body a kick-start so it will change to keep up. Category:Project War Master